


Домашний муж

by Heidel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Тони и Локи – молодожёны. Происходит недопонимание.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	Домашний муж

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House Spouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430823) by [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip). 



> АУ ко Мстителям 2012 года
> 
> Бета [kasmunaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut)

Свадьба Тони и Локи была скоропалительной.

После того, как Другой, слуга и правая рука Таноса, появился из Тессеракта и атаковал с его помощью Нью-Йорк, его схватили и отправили в Асгард.

Вскоре после этого недавно сформированный отряд Мстителей пригласили в Асгард, чтобы отпраздновать их победу.

Клинт и Брюс решили остаться на Земле.

Тони был обеими руками за то, чтобы отправиться туда, Наташа хотела оценить мощь Асгарда, а Стив надеялся найти что-то более близкое к тому миру, который он знал раньше.

В первый же день Тони намеренно заблудился во дворце. Он знал, что Наташа присматривала за ним, следя за тем, чтобы он не стал причиной междумирной катастрофы.

Он наткнулся на второго принца, Локи. Тони узнал его, вспомнив гобелен с изображением королевской семьи, который ранее показал ему Тор.

Локи был в библиотеке, практически погребённый под книгами и свитками.

Тони не стал беспокоить его, вместо этого он рассматривал тексты на незнакомом языке, сцепив руки за спиной.

Тони всегда с лёгкостью улавливал закономерности и обнаружил, что символы увлекли его.

Язык сам собой сложился в голове, несмотря на то, что он не имел ни малейшего представления, как произносятся эти слова.

— Пир скоро начнется, — сказал Локи, прерывая мысли Тони.

— Эта метафора? — спросил Тони, указывая на один из свитков.

Локи приподнял бровь.

— Я думал, что язык Асгарда был утерян для мидгардцев, — сдержанно произнёс Локи, но в его голосе был лёгкий намёк на любопытство.

— Так и есть. Я только что научился его читать. — Тони сделал паузу. — Я научился читать его вверх ногами. Но я не могу на нём говорить.

Локи снова приподнял бровь.

Он взял перо и пододвинул к себе кусок пергамента. С каждым движением пера на бумаге появлялись плавные линии. Закончив, он вручил пергамент Тони.

— Это метафора, — прочёл Тони вслух. — Она означает «сводить к минимуму». — Тони отложил пергамент. — Теперь в этом гораздо больше смысла.

— Конечно. — Локи кивнул, глядя на него. — Нам нужно идти. Было бы оскорблением с твоей стороны не присутствовать на пиршестве в твою честь.

Тони фыркнул.

— Раньше это меня никогда не останавливало.

Локи ухмыльнулся ему, и они направились на пир.

*

После этого всё происходило стремительно.

На пиру они не обращали внимания ни на кого, даже на царя Одина.

Тони даже не помнил, что он ел или пил.

Ни один из них не спал той ночью, и обмен знаниями превратился в бесконечный флирт.

Под утро они направились в покои Локи.

Они идеально подходили друг другу в интеллектуальном, эмоциональном и физическом плане.

Тони игнорировал других Мстителей и остальных жителей Асгарда.

Для него имел значение только Локи.

Для Локи имел значение только Тони.

Через три дня они поженились.

*

К большому раздражению Локи, он был не единственным асгардцем, который отправился в Мидгард.

Сиф хотела присоединиться к Мстителям, чтобы идти своей дорогой без Трёх Воинов.

Однако Локи не пришлось иметь с ней дела в течение месяца.

Тони и Локи отправились в дом на частном острове Тони, где они могли сколько угодно заниматься сексом и лучше узнавать друг друга.

Беспрерывный секс в вихре золотого яблока.

*

К сожалению, дела Тони вынудили влюбленных пташек покинуть свой рай.

Локи пригласили присоединиться к Мстителям, но он отказался. Мидгард предлагал множество новых знаний, которые предстояло усвоить.

Время пролетало незаметно, в чудесной смеси секса и взаимных подколок.

Время от времени они разделяли интересы друг друга.

Тони задавал вопросы о магии, которые наводили Локи на новые мысли.

В свою очередь Локи экспериментировал с технологиями, показывая Тони различия между мидгардскими технологиями и технологиями других миров.

Локи чувствовал себя наиболее спокойно, когда они прижимались друг к другу, работая каждый над своим проектом.

Сегодня вечером они оба ленились, уютно устроившись под вязаным одеялом и потягивая хорошее вино.

— Старк, твоя «рабочая жена» здесь, — крикнул Клинт, проходя мимо. Носом он практически уткнулся в коробку со свежей пиццей

Локи замер.

_Жена?_

Тони выскользнул из объятий Локи, не замечая, насколько напряжённым тот стал.

— Пеппер! Любовь моей жизни! Ветер под моими крыльями! Какие чудеса ты принесла к моему порогу?

Вошла красивая женщина со светло-рыжими волосами. Она грациозно двигалась и держалась с достоинством настоящей королевы.

Она с лёгкостью могла покорить Тони… она покорила его.

Они были _женаты._

Локи не знал, что Тони был полигамен.

Если бы он знал…

Локи устал делиться.

Он думал, что он нашёл своё место, которое принадлежало только ему одному. Но…

Пеппер слегка улыбнулась, протягивая Тони стопку бумаг.

Она переключила своё внимание на Локи.

— Человек, который заставил Тони связать себя узами брака, — произнесла Пеппер с яркой и дразнящей улыбкой. Локи ощетинился, но не показал этого. — Мне жаль, что мы так долго не встречались. Я Пеппер.

Она протянула ему руку. Локи неохотно взял её.

— Очень приятно. — Локи пожал ей руку, знакомый с этим мидгардским обычаем.

— Я рада, что наконец-то кто-то забрал его у меня. С тех пор, как ты приехал, моя жизнь стала намного проще. — Пеппер выглядела совершенно счастливой, и Локи почувствовал, как в горле поднимается желчь. — Если он будет действовать тебе на нервы, приходи ко мне. Мы можем обмениваться историями. — Пеппер подмигнула ему. Тони застонал от несправедливости происходящего.

— Я сделаю это. — Локи коротко кивнул ей, прежде чем его взгляд метнулся к Тони. Тот ухмылялся Пеппер. — Прошу меня извинить.

Локи ушёл.

Он не мог видеть Тони с кем-то другим.

*

Чемодан Локи был пуст, но лежал на _их_ кровати.

У Тони была ещё одна кровать только для него и Пеппер?

Он знал, что должен собрать свои вещи.

Его было недостаточно.

Его _никогда_ не было достаточно.

Он должен был усвоить этот урок от Одина.

Каким же наивным он был.

Они должны были провести вместе вечность, но у Тони был кто-то другой, потому что Локи ему было недостаточно.

Локи устал не соответствовать требованиям.

Слезы затуманили его зрение, когда он складывал в чемодан те немногие вещи, которые привёз с собой.

Когда он уйдёт, ему не хотелось иметь никаких напоминаний о том посмешище, каким оказался его брак.

Локи задавался вопросом, сколько времени понадобится Тони, чтобы заметить, что он ушёл?

Пеппер давно не было рядом. Несомненно, они возобновляли свою связь.

Локи подавил рыдания.

Почему его никогда не было достаточно?

— Локи? — Голос Тони напугал его, но Локи не мог отвести взгляд от рубашки, которую небрежно складывал. — Что ты делаешь?

— Ты никогда не рассказывал мне о ней, — прошептал Локи. Он вцепился в рубашку, зная, что если поднимет глаза, то не сможет уйти.

Он не хотел снова прозябать в тени.

— Конечно, рассказывал. Помнишь первый день, когда мы вернулись? Я целый час разговаривал с ней по телефону, пока она кричала на меня за то, что её не было на моей свадьбе. — Тони сделал шаг вперёд, и Локи вздрогнул.

— Возможно, я был ослеплен собственным невежеством. — Локи много раз обманывал себя, но не в таком масштабе.

— Что случилось, детка? 

У Локи перехватило дыхание. Это была обезличенная нежность. Что, если Тони и её так называл?

Неужели он был просто временной заменой?

— Ты должен поговорить со мной. Как я могу всё исправить, если ты со мной не разговариваешь?

Тони сделал ещё один шаг к нему, и Локи не мог сдвинуться с места.

— Разведись с ней, — прохрипел Локи, не в силах сдержаться. — Будь только моим и больше ничьим.

— Что? Развестись с кем? — Тони протянул руку, но не коснулся Локи.

— С Пеппер, твоей _женой_.

— Моей… Локи, мы с Пеппер не женаты. Мы друзья, и она управляет «Старк Индастриз» для меня. Между нами никогда не было… Клинт, чёрт бы тебя побрал! — выругался Тони. — «Рабочая жена» — это сленг. Это означает, что она помогает мне руководить «Старк Индастриз», и что у нас хорошие рабочие отношения. Между нами нет ничего романтического.

Локи скрутил рубашку, которую держал в руках.

— Ты не женат на ней? — спросил Локи со слабой надеждой в голосе.

Тони обнял его.

— Я женат только на тебе, и никто другой мне не нужен.


End file.
